


Akane's Pregnant Escapades

by erebus450c



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Overeating, Pregnant, Sexy Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: okay the same description basically applies from the fuuka story, except this time I really wanted to jerk off to my own literature which is really weird now that i'm typing it out. okay anyway enjoy this one and if you don't i am sorry.





	Akane's Pregnant Escapades

Akane was having a very difficult pregnancy. It felt as if every waking moment, she was hungry for a full meal, which wasn't good. She sometimes couldn't resist the urge, and ate a  
ton of food in one sitting. This was such a problem that by her 7th month, she had gained 40 pounds. But it wasn't *her* fault that her baby was so hungry. She already had a huge  
eating habit, so being pregnant didn't help. Her clothes barely fit anymore too, which made her feel fat. Her belly was also very full, and she didn't have a good way of hiding any  
skin on her huge tummy.

One night during her 8th month at about 1:15 AM, she woke up from her sleep to find out that she was starving. She tried to resist the urge to pig out and eat everything in the kitchen  
as best she could, but to no avail. She put on some sweatpants and a big t-shirt (even though it wasn't big enough to fully cover her belly) and ordered 3 Extra-Large Pizzas. It was about  
2 AM when she couldn't resist the urge to eat, and ate a loaf of bread to calm down her hunger. Finally, the Pizzas arrived, as she tried to answer the door without her big belly sticking  
out. When she got the Pizzas, her tummy started to grumble with hunger with the aroma of pizza in the air. She sat the pizzas on the couch, rubbing her big belly to appease it's growling.  
Drooling, she said "Boy am I sure glad this place delivers late! Come to mama!" as she opened the first box and started to eat all of it. She messily devoured the pizza in about 3 minutes  
flat, when she opened the next box and did the same thing. When she was done with that one, she opened the next box and also chowed down. She made a complete mess of herself, getting pizza stains on the couch, her belly, breasts, and face. She let out a huge belch when she finished the last pizza. "Oh man! I feel like i'm about to burst!" she said, patting her belly. "Oh man,i'm gonna need something to *BELCH* drink!" she said as she looked towards the fridge. She got up, slowly went to the fridge, grabbed a 2 liter bottle of Coke, and downed the whole thing."*BUUURRPP* ahh! That was refreshing! *BRAP*" She went back to her room, when suddenly she felt a strange feeling in her belly. She also heard growling noises coming from it. She had never eaten this much in her life, so she started to freak out a little. She held on to her bump as the strange noises and feelings continued. Then, she felt her pants getting tighter. She looked at her legs and noticed that they were bloating up. She was getting fatter. Her legs chubbed up before her as she watched in shock and confusion. Then, the fat was so strong that it popped the buttons off of the pants she was wearing and her blubber spilled out over her pants. Her legs were extremely thick now. They looked like big pillars of lard, spilling out  
from every crevice. Then, she felt a strange sensation in her butt and looked at her behind. No doubt, her ass was getting filled with fat as well. The fat bubbled and grew throughout  
her big butt, making it too much for her pants to handle. The pants ripped, exposing a blubbery, round butt which grew so big, her underwear sank into it. Then, the feeling went to her  
belly, and it happened. Her big pregnant belly was growing in size. She could see it filling and bulging with fat, so much that her sides got bigger, giving her a chubby figure. She  
touched it as it was growing and it was super soft. Then, her belly button popped out, making her look super pregnant. Her belly was now the size of a beach ball, with fat spilling over  
the sides of her. Now, the feeling went to her boobs, and they filled up with lard and pudge, making them so big that they burst out of her shirt. Her once big boobs transformed into  
huge, full breasts, ready to feed any baby. The swelling stopped after her boobs were hopelessly huge, and it was over. The once sexy Akane was now a big fat pig. She was really, really big. She went from 169 lbs to 212 in 1 night. She was really soft now. Almost any part of her body that you would touch, your hand would sink in.

She had an idea to appease the people of the internet who had pregnant fetishes. She first took some lotion and rubbed it all over her belly. She drizzled it along, rubbing it into her  
skin, and putting it on her belly button. She would then rub her hands sexually all over her belly, and dipping into her belly button sometimes. The next thing was clothes ripping.  
She would fit into clothes from her pre-pregnancy and attempt to break them. Luckily, this worked pretty well, as her button ups popped their buttons as her fat spilled out of the clothes.  
She also popped the buttons on pants and looked as her fat spilled out onto her lap. She also did belly play, where she played with her huge belly, as well as some ass play, and spanking.  
Also, she did a POV where she pretended that someone was fucking her huge tits. The last thing she did was lather her whole body in oil and rub it around every chubby part of her.

A month later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He was 5 pounds overweight though. It would also take her awhile to get her original body back as well.


End file.
